micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Secundomia
Republika Secundomia jest 6-sze naród świata (w Boodlesmythe-Tallini System), założona przez Parker I i Spencer I. Powstał on w grudniu 2009 16th. Teraz jest prowadzony przez Parker I, prezydentem krajuSą one oceniane # 10 Micronational OAM ankiety wpływy. Etymologia Nazwa Secundomia jest mash up z dwóch Łacińskiej słowy, Secundus i Domus. Te dwa słowa znaczą mniej więcej "za domem". Słowa te symbolizują Secundomia w orgins jako naród podwórku. Nazwa Secundomia został stworzony przez Parker I, kiedy to założył Królestwo Secundomia. Później, po Brytania połączone z Republiką Skillz, obywatele, jak go nazywano wtedy, mikronacja Republiki, głosowali na kilka nazwisk, w tym Coverla i innych, aż uznano, że Secundomia był najlepszy. Historia Podsumowanie Creation Początki trwała od 15 grudnia 2009 do 27 grudnia 2009. Pomysł na Secundomia zaczęło się, gdy Spencer Parker I i ja czytając o mikronacji, 13 grudnia 2009 r., jak Conch Republic, Molossia i Aerican Imperium, a były inspirowane. Początkowo planowane na łączenie Aerica, ale zasugerował, że Spencer tworzyć własne. I tak będzie. Fundacja z Skillz i Królestwo Secundomia Spencer był pierwszym, który znalazł naród, Republiki Skillz 14 grudnia 2009 roku. Spencer I szybko został jej przewodniczącym, a on stał na jego szczyt, 6 obywateli duże. Jednak Parker nie powiedziano jej istnienia aż do następnego dnia, tuż przed powstaniem Królestwo Secundomia, która została założona w grudniu 2009 15 Parker I. Fundacja Republiki i Organizacji Narodu Republika Skillz upadł 15 grudnia 2009 r., i to dwóch pozostałych obywateli połączone z Królestwem Secundomia, w celu utworzenia Republiki Secundomia, w grudniu 2009 16th. Secundomia szybko zebrał mieszkańców 6. Jednak stan Halstopia opuścił narodu na 18 grudnia 2009 z wszystkich jego członków. prowadzić American został przywrócony zaraz po w Halstopia. Na początku walka, pierwsze i drugie wybory Po upadku Halstopia rywali Parker I i Luke Secundomia walczył o władzę, Secundomia znalazł się w środku. W wyniku tej walki, Imperium Atlan odłączyła się od Secundomia w dniu 28 grudnia 2009 roku. Secundomia pełni uznała niepodległość Atlan, i próbowali otworzyć stosunki dyplomatyczne z Atlan. Jednak Atlan upadły szybko w spoczynku. Po ogromnych walkach w pierwsze wybory Secundomia, Łukasza i Parker postanowiłem podzielić prezydencji, i stał się współprzewodniczących. W styczeń wyborów w roku 2010 Secundomian, walki między Parker I i Łukasza rosła w siłę, a Skillz założyciel Spencer I i Parker prowadził w sprawie wspólnego biletu w przypadku współpracy prezydencji. Luke walczył trudne walki, mówiąc, że Spencer i Parker próbowali uruchomić dyktatury. Jednak Spencer Parker zdobył I i I. Łukasz twierdził, że był to po prostu dlatego, Secundomia był pełen freinds Spencer. Jednak nowe prezydentów zaprzeczył. Golden Days Po wyborach Secundomia przeszedł prawie całkowitego spoczynku, jednak było to veiwed pozytywnie, lepiej niż zmagania, które powstały wcześniej. Po 3 wyborów, który sam zdobył Spencer I, a przed inauguracją, Secundomia doświadczonych wzrost aktywności między 25 lutego 2010 i 04 marca 2010. To był nazywany Golden Days. W Golden Days, Secundomia odzyskał Atlan, a 2 innych państw zostały utworzone. Atlan powrócił 25 lutego 2010 roku. Również w dniu 25 lutego Nate I ogłosił powstanie Dolna Secundomia. Następnego dnia, 26 lutego Luke ogłosił powstanie Merenneitoja, pozostawiając tym samym Luke's Territory. Luke's Territory następnie stał się nowym terytorium, podlega Spencer I. W dniu 26 lutego Spencer Parker I i I zatwierdził pierwsze oficjalne flagi. Został zaprojektowany przez Nate I, namiestnika Dolnego Secundomia. Spadek Times Czasy były naznaczone spadku aktywności i dwóch członków, którzy opuścili. Trwała ona od 04 marca 2010 i 14 marca 2010. Odmładzanie z Secundomia Jeden z członków, którzy odnieśli sukces w czasach Spadek wrócił w tym czasie, z drugiej dołączył później w tym miesiącu. Prezydent Spencer I mianowany pierwszym w historii [# Gabinet | gabinetu i podpisał ustawy o utworzeniu Secundomian Kongresu. Atlan został na nowo jako odrębny naród, a nowe terytorium został wprowadzony w w to miejsce. Krótko po tym, podczas operacji Załącznik Secundomia załączonej hrabstwie Pine, powiat Long, Snow Hill County, powiatu Backwoods w Bliski Secundomia. Gabinetu Kryzysowego Główny artykuł: Kryzys gabinetu Gabinet Kryzys rozpoczął się, gdy prezydent Parker I mianował jego gabinetu. Skończyło się tymczasowe wygnanie Rahim I z Secundomia. Początek z kryzysu gabinetu To był początek kryzysu Era. Parker I mianował jego gabinet prezydenta, wywołując protest obywateli o swoich wyborów. Początkowo prezydent nie zmienił swej decyzji. Ale więcej Secundomia zaprotestował. Parker I został zmuszony do zmiany decyzji. Protest Praca Po Parker zmieniłem jego decyzji, niektórzy obywatele wciąż nie treści. Jednym z nich był Ibrahim I. Ibrahim protestów Ma przemocy i rzekomo naruszone Secundomian ustawy. Parker I ścigane Ibrahim, i umieścił go na próbę, pierwszy proces w Secundomian historii. Trial Ibrahima I Ibrahim byłem wystawiony na próbę po tym, jak został oskarżony o naruszenie Secundomian prawa. Parker I przewodniczył rozprawie, i jury został powołany. Obrońca był Nate I, prokuratury, Parker I. Wkrótce rozpoczęła próbną, protesty rozległ się nad Secundomia, oskarżając Parker I jest dyktatorem. Po stało się jasne, że nie mógł kontynuować ścigania Ibrahim, rządził za Ibrahim, ale nie dać się w oryginalnym Ibrahim protestów. Podczas procesu, Seth wyszedłem Secundomia. Później konflikt Po procesie Ibrahim I, nieaktywne obywatel wrócił do aktywności i bronił prezydenta. Protest rozpoczął prześladowania tej grupy obywateli. Wielu sympatyków Protest zaczął się rozwijać nieufni wobec Protest Group. Te sympatyków teraz sprzymierzyli się z prezydentem. Obejmowały one Spencer I i Luke Secundomia. Protest Grupa rozpoczęła kierowania nimi również. Exile z Rahim I Era Kryzys Jak prześladowania zaczęły rosnąć, co gorsza, wielu obywateli Secundomia, w tym Przewodniczącego i Rady Obywatelskiej, postanowił wygnaniu Protest lider Rahim I tymczasowo. Ibrahim dostałem ostrzeżenie. Wkrótce Ibrahim i Rahim zarówno apoligized. Refound Pokoju w Secundomia Po Kryzys gabinetu, pokoju pokonał Secundomia. Maj 2010 wyborcze prawybory odbyły się na początku maja. Jednak rzeczywiste wybory zostały przełożone na 1 czerwca. Spencer został tymczasowym prezydentem między 1 a 8 czerwca. Po wyborach zostały przełożone ponownie po tie, Ibrahim I powiedział, że Rahim należy być w stanie wybrać prezydenta, bo został wyrzucony z Secundomia przed wyborami. Wniosek ten został odrzucony z przyczyn oczywistych. Parker w końcu wygrał wybory na 16 czerwca. W czerwcu Secundomia został niemal całkowicie nieaktywne wewnętrznie. Wkrótce, w lipcu, Parker zacząłem projekt reveive Secundomia. Udało się. Wybory lipca zakończony z Łukasza wyboru na prezydenta. Parker I, Spencer I, i przyszły prezydent Luke, tzw Big Trzy Secundomia, spotkał się w lipcu w Gravois Naval Base. Spencer Parker I i I udał się do Saint Louis w stanie Missouri, w sprawie politycznego ambasady Stanów Zjednoczonych. Modern Era We wrześniu 2010 r., Secundomia stała się niemal w stanie uśpienia. Zostały one wyróżnione w Slinky Air Show, i zaczął się rozwijać język, ale większość z Secundomia był w stanie uśpienia. Następnie Secundomia przeprowadzone wybory. W konserwatywnym Primaries czterech przywódców pobiegł przed siebie. Ci czterej Skillz założyciel Spencer I, niesławny Protest lidera grupy Ibrahim I (WIP!!) Kalendarium *'14 grudnia 2009:' założony Skillz *'Grudnia 15:'Królestwo Secundomia założył *'Grudnia 16:'Skillz i Secundomia seryjnej *'Grudnia 16:'Republika założył *'Grudnia 16-17:'Pierwszy boom mieszkańców *'Grudnia 16:'założony Bliskim Secundomia *'Grudnia 17:'Atlan założył *'Grudnia 17:'Halstopia założył *'Grudnia 17:'Leospecsia założył *'Grudnia 18:'seceeds Halstopia *'Grudnia 20:'Pierwsze wybory do rozpoczęcia *'Grudnia 28:'Atlan seceeds *'1 stycznia 2010:' Parker I i Łukasza staję współprzewodniczących *'Stycznia 2010 roku:' Crisis Konstytucji *'Stycznia 2010 roku:'2 nd wyżu demograficznego * 2nd wybory rozpocząć *'01 lutego 2010:' Spencer Parker I i staję się co-prezydent *'Luty 2010:'3 rd wyżu demograficznego * Zmiana Konstytucji * 4-wybory * Dolna Secundomia utworzone * Atlan powraca * Merenneitoja utworzony * New Territory utworzony * Flag zatwierdzony *'01 marca 2010:' Spencer I zostaje prezydentem Secesja * z 2 członków Dołączając * 1 członek * Secundomian gabinet prezydenta utworzony * Prawa Kongresu podpisana * Redifined Atlan * Załącznik pracy *'Marca 2010:'5 th wyżu demograficznego * Dolna Secundomia rozszerzony * Marcowymi wyborami *'April 1:' Parker I zostaje prezydentem * Kształtowanie Secundomian Aktualności * Rocket Plan odsłonięty * Formalnego powołania gabinetu * Kryzys gabinetu * Trial of Ibrahim I * Rozwiązanie Leospecsia * Przewodniczący krople opłaty Ibrahim I po protestach * Cesarzowa Atlan wraca do działalności * Konflikt w grupie protest * Nadzwyczajne posiedzenie przywódców rządu * I Rahim zesłany tymczasowo * Ibrahim I ostrzegania * Apologia Ibrahim I * Apologia I Rahim Presdient * obietnic, aby umożliwić Rahim I z powrotem do Secundomia * Westnitria oferuje Secundomia Southern Cipania * Południowy Cipania przechodzi ustawodawca * Cesarzowa Atlan staje gubernator Południowej Cipania *'Maja 2010 r.:' Secundomian Wybory rozpocząć * Herb zatwierdzony przez Kongres * Spencer I wycofuje się z wyborów, wspiera Ibrahim I *'Late maja 2010 r.:' Wybory do Rady Obywatelskiej odwołane *'Late maja 2010 r.:' Wybory prezydenckie odroczone *'01 czerwca 2010:' Wybory prezydenckie ponownie otwarty *'08 czerwca 2010:' prezydenckich wyborów w końcu krawat, ponownie odroczony *'10 czerwca 2010:' wybory prezydenckie ponownie otwarte *'10 czerwca 2010:' 6-gie wyżu demograficznego *'11 czerwca 2010:' Powiat 12 przechodzi w stan * Parker I wybrany na prezydenta * Łukasz wybrany na prezydenta. * Nowy plan klasyfikacji podziałów politycznych przyjętych * Gravois przechodzi w stan * Ambasady polityczne w I i Spencer Parker I do Saint Louis * Luke zostaje przewodniczącym * Łukasz powołuje różne stanowiska rządowe * Uchwała nr 8 zaproponowano, "może zmienić oblicze Secundomia na zawsze" - Parker I Langage * wchodzi rozwoju * Wolontariat proponowany podatek * Wrześniowych wyborach Polityka Partie polityczne * Secundomian Partii Konserwatywnej * Secundomian Partia Liberalna (wymarły) Rządu Główny artykuł: Secundomian rządu Obecny lider Parker I jest obecny prezydent. Gabinetu Kongresu Secundomian Kongresu jest Tricameral. Jest Obywatelskich Rady, Dom Gubernatorów i Radzie Ministrów. Po przepisami (które mogą być zaproponowane przez każde Secundomian obywatela) przechodzi przez te trzy domy, Przewodniczący posiada opóźnienie weta. Obywatelskich Rady Debata Rady jest obecnie pusty. Dom Szkół Dom Szkół obejmuje wszystkich aktualnych prezesów Secundomian Państwa. Dom prezesów obejmuje Parker I, Spencer I, i Luke Secundomia. Gabinet Rząd jest powoływany przez prezydenta. W jego skład można zobaczyć powyżej. Konstytucji Secundomian Konstytucji siedem artykułów i zajmuje się: Wybory * Moc * prezesa * Wolność słowa * Swoboda Religon * Trial * Niewolnictwo * Wybory Tekst Pełny tekst konstytucji można znaleźć tutaj Prawo i porządek Secundomia nie ma żadnych oficjalnych policji i systemu sądownictwa, z tym że z prezesem. Są one oparte głównie na Stanach Zjednoczonych służb policyjnych i wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Trial Ibrahim I Nie było jednego punktu, w którym proces wyjątkowy wezwani do celu, podczas Ministrów w sytuacjach kryzysowych, Ibrahim byłem sądzony za jego wypowiedzi na forum Secundomian wiadomość. Badanie zostało przewodniczy Przewodniczący Parker I. Jednakże proces zakończył się zwycięstwem do Obrońca, Nate I. Stosunków Zagranicznych Główny artykuł: Dyplomacja z Secundomia Secundomia nawiązało stosunki z tymi krajami (Bold "oznacza silne relacje) * NottaLotta France *' Kleinland ' * [Midget Nation na uchodźstwie] * Angador * Slinky Empyre * Rukora * Wyvern * Iego * Zonian Konfederacji * Imperium Xank * Chińska zreformowanej Zjednoczone Ameryki *' PED BlueSkies ' * [z Danesland] * Republika Ultamiya * Eleytheria * Flandrensis Wojskowego Main Page: Secundomian Sił Zbrojnych wojskowych Secundomia jest własny opisane jako słabe. To nie została jeszcze uchwalona, ale jest gotowa na wezwanie. Wars Tylko trzy razy ta Secundomian Wojskowego zbliżyć się do wojny. Te trzy razy były w Gabinet Kryzys, Austenasian wojny domowej i Wielka ideologicznego konfliktu. Departament Obrony Departamentu Obrony jest kierowany przez Spencer I. Defcon Secundomia's '''Defcon "jest na poziomie 3. Spencer I podwyższonym poziomie do 3 po Secundomia doświadczonych skok rekrutów. thumb | Secundomian wojskowych w gotowości Skład Secundomia obecnie nie ma żadnych ograniczeń, które mogą być w wojsku. Obecnie system jest przez wolontariuszy tylko. Wydziały Army Istnieje 5 obywateli w Secundomian armii, która nie jest znany to moc. Navy Secundomian Navy jest w toku. Air Force Air Force nie został uruchomiony, ale projekt rakiety obrony jest w toku. Rakieta może być wiosną zasilane. Secundomian Agencji Wywiadu Secundomian Agencji Wywiadu został założony przez Parker I, być jak MI6 Wielkiej Brytanii, czy CIA w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Ich jedyny projekt jakim jest Finlandia Project. Geografia ''Główny artykuł: Secundomian Geografia Państw i terytoriów Członkowskich Nieistniejące członkowskich Terytoria * Southern Cipania Okręg Wojskowy * Powiat 12 * Powiat 11 Gospodarka Secundomia ma niewiele do rzeczywistej gospodarki i majątku narodowego nie jest uwzględniana. Obywatele nie kupić i wolnego handlu ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, i nie ma tarrifs na przywóz w Secundomia. Kultura Chociaż sztuki są respektowane przez rząd, Secundomia ma za mało obywateli do sformułowania prawdziwej kultury. Działając jest często praktykowane w Secundomia, wraz z debaty. Sport Secundomia ma głębokie kultura sport, bez sport narodowy. Futbol amerykański jest powszechnie praktykowane, wraz z piłki nożnej i koszykówki. Secundomia jest gospodarzem 2010 Micronational Igrzyska Olimpijskie w tym roku, a oni są trafi do mnóstwo konkurentów. National Anthem Secundomian National Anthem jest w fazie rozwoju. Media Media w Secundomia jest zdominowany przez prywatne firmy, Secundomian Media. SM jest właścicielem blog Secundomian, Secundomia TV i Intermicronational Tribune. Media często przywożone ze Stanów Zjednoczonych do Secundomia. Demografia Główny artykuł: Secundomian Demografia Race Secundomia jest przede wszystkim Kaukaski w wyścigu, z niewielkiej tureckich. Religia Nie ma oficjalnej religii państwowej w Secundomia, zgodnie z zaleceniami konstytucji. Główną religią jest chrześcijańska, a następnie przez mniejszość nie religii. Klasyfikacja Boodlesmythe-Tallini System Secundomia jest 6-gie naród świata w Boodlesmythe-Tallini System. Są Cegły i zaprawy, z liczbą ludności stosunkowo małe, a skupić się na "formie em funkcjonalnego rządu i nabywające em suwerenne terytorium." System Dresner Zgodnie z Dresner System, Republiki Secundomia jest oceniane 2.9. Micronational Poll Wpływ OAM Micronational Wpływ Ankieta był ankiecie przeprowadzonej przez Tom Turner z Rukora. Secundomia był # 9 w sondażu w połowie drogi i # 10 w końcowej tabeli. Zobacz też * Luke Secundomia * Kryzysowego [(Secundomia)] * Parker I * Spencer I * [Ibrahim I] * Nate I * [z Secundomia] Linki zewnętrzne Secundomian News oficjalnej stronie Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Secundomia